warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DuskClan
About DuskClan You can now roleplay as cats here. Contact 4pinkbear first. They live in a small cavern near DawnClan, surrounded by forest. The center of their territory is a small pool of water, where prey is much in abundance. The rest of the forest is dark and dreary, filled with secrets and shadows. The Cats of DuskClan Leader: '''Ironstar - Silver-gray tom with a darker muzzle, paws, and tail-tip with pale blue eyes. He also has the sharpest teeth in the clans. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear '''Deputy: '''Thrushbeak - Young gray she-cat with pale green-blue eyes. Named after Thrushwing. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear '''Medicine Cat: Swishtail - Quick little cream and white tom with minty green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Tallowflash - Sleek, slender, skinny pretty very pale cream she-cat with sharp, leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. '''Warriors: Rabbitspring - Pale brown tom with a small fluffy white tail,like a rabbit's, and very strongly built hind legs with green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Dewlight - Extremely pale gray she-cat, almost white, with shiny blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Armorpelt - Very thick-furred, muscular, dark gray tom with calm amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Quickslash - Very short-haired, muscular light gray tom with amber eyes and extremely long claws. Roleplayed by Elorisa Bloodgaze - Black tom with reddish-ginger brindles and spots on his legs, red tabby stripes on his tail, lighter paws, with sharp red-amber eyes and lots of battle scars. Roleplayed by Elorisa Rainfall - Slender, very dark gray, almost black she-cat with blueish gray legs. tail-tip, a bit on her muzzle, black paws, and rain-colored blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Driptail - Very long-haired blue-gray she-cat with a long, droopy tail and intense amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Palesong - Long haired very pale brownish-ginger she-cat with almond-shaped pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fallensun - Sleek, firey-ginger she-cat with battle scars mainly on her face and big, brilliant amber eyes. Palesong's sister. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Tinyleap - Kind, sweet, very small dark brown tabby tom with a single silver paw and big, dark, reddish-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Darkfall - Black tom with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Icksneeze - Brown tabby tom with a constantly running nose and green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Used - Small brown tom with ears that are black inside and out and pale green eyes. Formerly a loner. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice, Rushpaw Gaze - Red tom with amber eyes. Foremerly a rogue. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Destined - White she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Formerly a loner and is Gaze's mate. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Fresh - Seafoam green tom with blue-gray patches and blue eyes. Foam's brother, and a former loner who joined due to not wanting to help DawnClan. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Restingsea - Calm, non evil gray she-cat with pale sky-blue eyes. Duskheart's mother. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Frostedlife - A cold-hearted, selfish white tom with frosty, ice blue eyes. Dustheart's cousin, son of Shiningpath. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Shadowstrike - Pure black tom with dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Raggedjaw - Thick-furred, light brown tabby tom with a silver strip of fur from his nose to his tail-tip, a deformed, crushed jaw and sharp amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Littleleaf - Very small light brown tabby she-cat with greenish-gray paws, a white chest, and leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dustywind - Very light brown she-cat with tanish ears, tail, paws, and chest, a black muzzle, and glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Longstrike - Brown tom with a black underbelly and chest with amber eyes. Dustywind's brother. Lovingheart - White she-cat with almost heart-shaped red and pink speckles and pale amber eyes. Rolepayed by 4pinkbear. Sweetwillow - Fluffy, slender, delicate, muscular cream-and-pale gray she-cat with long legs, and tail tip, and pale blue-gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Lilydance - Sleek, slender, delicate pale gray-and-white she-cat with small, gently cream paws, a black muzzle, fluffy, tufty fur, and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Icefire - Sleek, slender, muscular, long-limbed ginger-and-white she-cat with gray paws, fluffy fur, a long, fiery ginger tail, and calm, ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Bristlefur - Agressive, yet gentle, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy black tom with fur that sticks up all over the place, long claws, one white paw, and dark, stormy green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Blizzardpelt - Muscular, broad-shouldered, long-legged, fluffy, pure, snow-colored white tom with long, soft fur, a long, feathery tail ending in a blue-gray tip, and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Icefur - Pretty, long-haired white she-cat with startling, bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Dustleap - Lithe, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered light brown tabby tom with darker paws and ears, a gray tail tip and muzzle, long claws, long fangs, and amber eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Frayedpaw Clawedfire - Muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, long-legged dark brown tabby tom with a badly shredded ear, long claws, a scarred muzzle, and amber-brown eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Shinebreeze - Pretty, slender, delicate, sleek-furred, pale silver tabby she-cat with delicate white paws, a dark gray tabby chest, and pale blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Starshine - Beautiful, small, slender, sleek-furred silver she-cat with a tiny white mark on her chest, black paws, and blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Faithrose - Fluffy, slender, delicate, silky-furred white she-cat with a silver flash on her forehead, rose-cream front paws, a bright pink nose, and dazzling blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Smalltalon - Small. yet muscular, broad-shouldered, sleek-furred dark brown tabby tom with long claws, cream legs, paws, underbelly, chest, tail tip, and muzzle, ginger ear tips, and green eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Cherrypaw Hollowclaw - Very big, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-furred, very dark brown tabby tom with black patches, long, black claws, sharp fangs, and very dark blue-hazel eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Wetflame - Muscular, skittish, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered mottled gray tom with blue-gray paws, a missing tail tip, a fire-orange muzzle, and fiery orange eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Webheart - Muscular, broad-shouldered, long-furred, sturdy mottled gray tabby tom with black stripes, silver flecks, white paws, and blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Omegapaw Kinkdove - Pretty, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, pure, snow-white she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles, a long tail with a black tip, and pale gray-blue eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Clawflick - Agressive fluffy cream tom with very long, blood-stained claws and sky-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fangclash - Skinny, short-haired black tom with very long teeth, orangey-red eyes, and ginger-red paws. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Flowersplash - Pretty, slender, silky-furred pale ginger, pale brown, and white she-cat with long, fluffy fur, long, slightly cream-tinted claws, and bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Alphapaw Crowheart - Small, slender, muscular, long-legged black tom with soft fur like feathers, a long, short-furred tail, sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Sneezewhisker - Tiny, fluffy, slender, delicate light gray-and-white tom with faint tabby stripes, a bright pink nose, short, pudgy legs, and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Cloudpaw Scarnose - Slender, broad-shouldered, muscular, silky-furred dark gray she-cat with an unusual scar on the bridge of her nose, thick fur, a long, fluffy tail with a silver tip, and intense, deep blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Crystalshine - Sleek, slender, long-furred, muscular, very pale gray tabby, almost white, she-cat with white legs, tail, ears, and face, very pale purple paws, ear tips, tail tip, and muzzle, a long, sparkling pale aqua tail, and pale violet eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Moonlightpaw Tawnyfeather - Sleek, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, tawny-colored tabby she-cat with dark ginger paws, ear tips, and tail tip, sandy-brown paws, and bright, shiny, dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Sunlightpaw Desertflower - Beautiful, slender, sleek-furred, delicate golden-brown tabby she-cat with fluffy, sand-colored golden-yellow patches, a long, fluffy, sand-colored tail, and big, round blue-green eyes tinted with amber. Roleplayed by Dove. Redshadow - Handsome, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy dark ginger tom with faint tabby stripes, large, slighty darker paws, and wide amber-brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Uneksiashade - Beautiful, slender, sleek-furred, muscular, dappled dark smokey grey, almost black she-cat with silver patches, a black muzzle, and intense violet eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Pyydedapple - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, delicate black she-cat with dappled tortoiseshell patches, a white chest, paws, and tail tip, silver ears, underbelly, legs, and tail, and big, ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Kuorruttaaice - Big, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, delicate-looking pure white tom with large paws, long legs, very long, soft fur, a silver dab on his nose, and intense, cold amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Sirotellaslash - Handsome, yet devilish, muscular, fluffy, broad-shouldered very pale brown tabby tom with tan ears, muzzle, legs, and tail, white tipped ears and tail, white paws, long claws, and round pale brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Wishingfall - Sleek, slender, small, muscular, short-furred pale silver she-cat with dark silver, gray, cream, and amber flecks, very pale silver, gray, cream, and amber flecks and pale silvery-gray eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Apprentice: Windpaw Ravenfeather - Big, muscular, slender, fluffy black tom with long, soft fur textured like feathers, a white dash on his chest, a white tail tip, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Willowsong - Fluffy, slender, delicate, very pale gray she-cat with very long legs, one white ear, small, sharp claws, and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Tigerflare - Sleek, small, yet muscular, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with ginger tabby patches, black tabby stripes, a cream paw and tail tip, and dark, shiny amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Waterwillow - Fluffy, slender, muscular dark blue she-cat with pale gray legs, ears, tail, and face, dark blue ear tips, paws, tail tip, and muzzle, long, water-colored claws, and dark, shiny blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Roseshine - Pretty, fluffy pale milky-cream she-cat with sharp, knowing hazel eyes, named after Rosethistle. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fuzzglow - Fluffy, muscular light brown tabby tom a white chest and pale, blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cleareyes - Small, slender, fluffy dark gray she-cat with small white paws and pale, pupiless sky-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cloudfrost - Fluffy, long-furred, slender pure white tom with big, glowing, and calm dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Morninglight - Pale cream she-cat with tufty, long fur and pale greenish-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lightshimmer - Slender, pretty, sleek, delicate, lightly-built, very dark, fiery ginger she-cat with fluffy, tufty fur with golden tips, lighter paws, golden tabby stripes in a ripple pattern, and bright yellow-amber-green eyes with flecks of white in them. Formerly of Ancient SkyClan. Rolplayed by Dove. Ghostshadow - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, muscular, silky-furred white she-cat with shadow-colored patches, shadow-colored rings around her eyes, a pale red flash on her forehead, and cloudy, pale white eyes with faded, skull-shaped black pupils. Formerly of Ancient SkyClan. Roleplayed by Dove. Emeraldeyes - Pretty, slender, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, dark greenish-grey she-cat with darker mottled tabby patches, a shiny, emerald green flash on her forehead, and emerald green eyes. Formerly of Ancient SkyClan. Roleplayed by Dove. Cobaltstone - Pretty, slender, long-furred, long-legged, shiny mottled blue she-cat with darker and lighter patches, a cobalt-blue flash on her forehead, and cobalt-blue eyes. Formerly of Ancient SkyClan. Roleplayed by Dove. Echoleaf - Slender, beautiful, silky-furred, muscular, long-legged, broad-shouldered pale silver tabby she-cat with darker paws, a thick, soft, fluffy pelt, and startling, pale mint-green eyes. Formerly of Ancient SkyClan. Roleplayed by Dove. Windmist - Very small, slender, delicate, long-legged, fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with wispy, windblown fur, white paws, and very pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Named after Windwillow. Magicflare and Scarbelly's kit. Frayedclaw - Large, muscular, fluffy, wispy-furred, very pale brown tabby tom with a short temper, large, dark gray paws, a blue flash on his forehead, and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Magicflare and Scarbelly's kit. Sunlightflare - Big, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered dark ginger tabby tom with long golden tufts of fur, large yellowish paws, and flame-colored orange eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Magicflare and Scarbelly's kit. Moonlightshine - Small, slender, delicate, sleek-furred, very pale silver she-cat with black and white spots, cream paws, and pale, faded, starry-looking silvery eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Magicflare and Scarbelly's kit. Alphadash - Pretty, slender, small, fluffy dark ginger she-cat with dark brown, black, and red tabby patches, a gray ear, a white paw, a dusty-brown alpha marking on her chest, and bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Redsplash and Alex's kit. Cherryshade - Big, spikey-furred, slender, muscular black she-cat with dark brown, gray, and white tabby patches, red splashes on her pelt, and big, thoughtful red-amber eyes. Named after Cherryfur. Roleplayed by Dove. Redsplash and Alex's kit. Omegaflash - Stocky, hard-muscled, compact very dark gray tabby tom with three white paws, underbelly, bit on his muzzle, and tail tip, pale gray omega marking on his chest, a brown ear, a black paw, and green-amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Redsplash and Alex's kit. Cloudshadow - Small, slender, long-furred, muscular pale gray, almost white, tabby tom with black patches, a white cloud-shaped mark on his forehead, a bit of white on the bridge of his muzzle, and very soft, very pale blue-white eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Redsplash and Alex's kit. Apprentices: Rushpaw - A kind-hearted, non evil, very pale brown tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Frustratedpaw - Often frustrated agressive light brown tom with firey amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lightningpaw - Jagged yellow tom with yellow amber eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Aluminumpaw - Silver-gray tom with pale gray eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Metalpaw - Gray tom with big blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Queens: Hopegaze - Beautiful long-haired light brown tabby she-cat with brilliant, sharp, emerald green eyes and a white chest. Mother of Taz's (A loner's) Kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hopegaze's Kits: Shadowkit - Small, slender, long-haired pure black tom with whispy, silky fur, and dark, icy blue eyes that emanate streams of black flames. Lightkit - Sleek, slender, pale cream she-cat with soft, silky fur, white paws, a gray flash on her forehead, and calm, light and bright amber eyes. Elders: Battle - Small cream tom with amber eyes; fights when he is attacked. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Brainwasher - Small white tom with blue eyes that can permanantly brainwash cats. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Crusher - Old, yet muscular dark brown tabby tom with intelligent, sharp amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Deadheart - Muddy green she-cat with little red stripes and two crushed hind legs. Former medicine cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Songstrike - Once-beautiful, slender, old, yet muscular, delicate, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a cream chest, paws, underbelly, mark on forehead, and muzzle, silver legs and tail tip, and large, pale, and wise amber eyes with blue and green flecks in them. Roleplayed by Dove. (NOTE: All elders of DuskClan, with the exception of Brainwasher, are good-hearted) Former Members Robinstar - Pale brown tom with 5 ginger spots on his forehead. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lost all nine lives in a row from a large belly rip from Scar of FireClan. Darkkit - Sleek black tabby tom kit with bright amber-hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Died after he waas born. Dawnkit - Sleek pale cream she-kit with pale pink, blue, and blue-violet patches and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Died after she was born Duskkit - Fluffy dark brown tom with dark ginger stripes and big, bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Died after he was born. Rosethistle - Cream she-cat with long, tufty fur and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Died during a thunderstorm, got hit by lightning. Was protecting her kits and Icefur and Hopegaze. Shadepaw - Handsome black tom with tufty, unruly fur, a small lightning scar on his forehead, and big bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Killed by a falling tree. RPG Center Events: *Recovering from the shock of Robinstar's death at the Gathering. Robinstar's Death (Just so you know, its Thrush''beak ''not Thrush''break, ''and see Crystal Cave, Gathering 2 before reading this) Thrushbeak couldn't take it anymore. Her mentor, Robinstar was dead as dead can be. She pulled his freezing cold body out of the stream. "Robinstar?" She whimpered. No reply. "Walk safely among the stars, my friend..." She whispered with sorrow. She turned and saw Shredflower come up and yank Robinstar from her. "Give him BACK!" Thrushbeak hissed. "I have to say my last words to him!" Shredflower hissed. "Fine." Thrushbeak turned her back from Shredflower, and turned back around. Shredflower was gone. "SHREDFLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yowled. With a leap up a rock, Robinstar finally found his StarClan den. Shadowpaw's den was to the left of his, and Thrushwing's to the right. He padded into Thrushwing's den. "Thrushwing?" He meowed, and the reply was: "Robinstar!?" Thrushwing sprang to her paws, sending off sparks of starlight. "Come right in." The Darkest Shadow 12:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ironstar's Nine Lives Ironjaw turned to see his starry former clanmates. He jumpd up joyfully when he saw Robinstar among them.☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 21:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Other Sweetwillow coudn't stop thinking of Darkshadow. He was a handsome young DawnClan cat, and she was expecting his kits. He was overjoyed when she told him at the last Gathering, but both of them knew that it was against the Warrior Code to have mates in other Clans. Her sister Lilydance just had Blizzardpelt's kits, named Flowerkit in honor of Flowerstar, Crowkit in honor of Crowflight, Sneezekit in honor of the cat with the same name, and Scarkit in honor of Scarbelly (although it was a she-cat), and Icefire had recently had Bristlefur's kits, Crystalkit and Tawnykit. Suddenly she let out a yowl of pain. Her kits were coming. Lilydance and Icefire helped her into the nursery and called for Deadheart or Swishpaw. ... A few minutes later, she had five beautiful kits suckling at her belly. Three dead kits lay nearby. One was a sleek black tabby tom kit who looked just like her mate, another was a sleek, pale cream she-kit with pale pink, blue, and blue-violet patches, and the last one was a fluffy dark brown tom kit with dark ginger stripes. All three of them died after they were born. She named those three Darkkit, Dawnkit, and Duskkit, in honor of her mate and their Clans. The other five were perfectly healthy. There was a pale silver she-kit with darker silver, gray, cream, and amber flecks with paler streaks of silver, gray, cream, and amber, a handsome black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, along with a white tail tip, a pale gray she-kit with long, soft fur and very long legs, a small yet muscular brown tabby tom with ginger tabby patches and black tabby stripes, and a dark blue she-cat with pale gray legs, ears, tail, and face, and dark blue ear tips, paws, tail tip, and muzzle. They were named Wishingkit, Ravenkit, Willowkit, Tigerkit, and Waterkit. Hazepaw and Birdwing 18:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- As Littleleaf's kits played, Crusher approached them. The small she-cat blinked, her green eyes sparkling with confusion. "Hello Crusher." she mewed, flicking her light brown tail over Fuzzkit's muzzle. Crusher looked away, and then cleared his throat. "You know about Dustywind's kits, Brokenglass and Palmleaf, right?" Littleleaf nodded. She remembered the pale brown she-cat overcome with worry for her kits, and then later got over it. "So? What about them?" Crusher shuffled his brown tabby paws. "Well they've been found. They are warriors in DawnClan, named Brokenmist and Palmflower. They both have kits of their own too." he whispered. "But don't tell Dustywind. Or she'll start an attack on DawnClan right now." he concluded, whiskers twitching. Rosekit and Fuzzkit looked up in confusion, and then started to play again. Tallowpaw padded over, her pale cream fur freshly groomed and sleek. "Hello Littleleaf and Crusher. How are the kits?" she asked, sniffing them carefully. Littleleaf looked at her. "They're doing great! Just like Icefur and Hopegaze were when they were little." she said, memories overtaking her. Tallowpaw nodded, and went into the nursery to check on Sweetwillow. Cobaltpaw ღ 22:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blizzardpaelt and Lilydance were out on a walk together when a large group of loners came out in front of them. "Greetings, Clan cats. I am Dust, and this is Clawed, Shine, Faith, Star, Small, Hollow, Wet, Web, and Kink," said the leader, a light brown tabby tom with slightly darker brown ears and paws. "We would like to join your Clan," he said. ... A few short moments later, Dust was named Dustleap, Clawed was named Clawedfire, Shine was named Shinebreeze, Star was Starshine, Faith was Faithrose, Small was Smalltalon, Hollow was Hollowclaw, Wet was Wetflame, Web was Webheart, and Kink was Kinkdove. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 19:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Clawflick, Fangclash, Clawflick, Fangclash!" the Clan yowled, as Tallowpaw's two brothers recieved their warrior names. "Congraulations!" she purred, brushing her cream cheek along Fangclash's black-furred one. Bloodgaze, their father, flicked his tail over Clawflick's cream ear. "Rosethistle would be proud." he mewed, licking his black paw. "Tallowpaw will get her full name too soon, if Swishtail thinks she's ready." Tallowpaw nodded. "I want to be called Tallowflash!" Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 14:10, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Tallowpaw poked her head into the nursery, looking over at Icefur. She saw the young queen silently dozing, her three kits nestled softly in the curve of her white belly. Quickslash, their father, was standing over them protectively, his amber eyes softened with love. The small cream she-cat quickly walked over to the pair, borage muffling her high mew. "I have some borage for her. How are the kits?" she mewed, setting the precious herbs down. Quickslash looked at them again. "They're doing fine. We named the dark gray she-cat with the white paws Clearkit, the pure white tom Cloudkit, and the fluffy cream she-cat Morningkit. I'll give her the borage later, when she wakes up." he purred, licking the white queen between her ears. Tallowpaw nodded and padded quietly out of the den. Maybe now she could go gather some marigold or catmint, for leaf-bare was almost here. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 19:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Borrowed Tallowpaw for a sec. 4pinkbear, can Ironstar mentor Wishingkit when she becomes an apprentice?) Icefire looked at her and Lilydance's new kits. The pretty pale gray-and-white queen was sleeping peacefully. Lilydance had two toms, named Redkit and Shadekit, and a she-cat, named Desertkit. Icefire had two she-cats, named Uneksiakit and Pyyrekit, and two toms, named Kuorruttaaki and Sirotellakit. Tallpwpaw pads in, borage leaves in her mouth. "Icefire, Lilydance, I brought you some borage," se said, laying the leaves down on the floor of the nursery. "Thank you, Tallowpaw. I'll give Lilydance her's when she wakes up," said Icefire, dipping her head at Tallowpaw and licking up some of the leaves. Dovesong 21:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- (The tom is Blazefire asking for help. His paws are stained with TawnyClan blood.) Lilydance sadly looked at the twisted, broken body of her son, Shadepaw. His sides were still and lifeless, and his normally bright green eyes were clouded and dull. Her other kits, Desertpaw and Redpaw, were now warriors Desertflower and Redshadow. Then, a golden-ginger tabby tom, his paws stained with blood, rushed in. "DuskClan!" he pants. "FireClan, TawnyClan, and DarknessClan are attackng us! We need your help!" Merry Christmas! o3o 18:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans